


(Calling You) My Husband

by Danny_droid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Crying, Dorks in Love, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Engagement, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: After a rough couple of days, Magnus and Alec finally have the time to plan their wedding.[Post-episode: s03e20]





	(Calling You) My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Ya bae Danny is back!! Ofc I had to bring the OTP of OTPs: Malec! I ABSOLUTELY love these two idiots, so I just needed to do something about them.
> 
> Ahhh I still can't believe they're engaged! I've waited for this my entire life and now it finally happened!! Thank the Angel!
> 
> Alright, hope you enjoy this as much as I do LMAO
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3
> 
> PS: inspired by [the tweet GLADD posted](https://twitter.com/glaad/status/1123289546345594880)
> 
> EDIT: HOLY CRAP THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE 1K HITS TT_TT I LOVE Y'ALL <3 <3 <3 <3

Alec couldn’t help but laugh at his fiancé’s delight. Magnus just _couldn’t_ stop smiling, eyes shining with pride, while the couple prepared everything for their wedding.

 

Magnus kept proposing several romantic destinations where their wedding could take place – he could easily imagine them in Machu Picchu, appreciating the beautiful mountains or maybe in Ladera, overlooking the tropical sea... There were such amazing places in the world where the couple could celebrate their love and Magnus did say, and I quote, _“When your wedding planner is a warlock, all you need is a little magic and exquisite taste.”_

Alec situated himself behind his fiancé, voice dropping to a _sweet tune_. “How about…” he waved his arm. “The _Institute_?”

 

“… _Right_ ,” Magnus prolonged the word. “Because, when I think of ‘romantic’, I think of the _New York Institute_ ,” the warlock kept suggesting destinations – that is, until Alec stopped him.

 

“Magnus, just think,” Alec smiled at him. “The _Clave_ would have to honor and celebrate a relationship between a warlock and a Shadowhunter under their own roof. I mean, think about the message that would send to others like us.”

 

Magnus pouted for a few moments, pretending to be thinking about the subject deeply, when a grin _took over_ his face. “You just have a… _thing_ for pissing off the _Clave_ , don’t you?”

 

“I have _absolutely no idea_ what you’re talking about, honey,” replied the Shadowhunter, with false innocence.

 

“ _Of course_ you don’t.”

 

With an eyebrow arched and a _stupid_ grin on his face, Alec put his arms around Magnus’s waist and brought him closer. “Don’t you think it’d be a good thing? Besides, it was in the _Institute_ that our relationship first started.”

 

“And, this time, I would _actually_ be part of the wedding, instead of _crashing_ it,” Magnus laughed, the memory of their first kiss crossing his mind. “I think you might be right, my Alexander. It could be a good idea.”

 

Alec couldn’t stop a _big_ smile from forming on his lips. “ _Ohh_ , just imagine everyone’s faces… It would be _awesome_!”

 

Magnus laughed once again, kissing the tip of his soon-to-be husband’s nose. “Then it’s settled – our wedding will be celebrated in the _New York Institute_.”

 

“Perfect,” Alec kissed Magnus, smile never leaving their faces.

 

“Hm, I was thinking… I’ve been saying all these things I want, but what about the things you want?”

 

“The things I want?”

 

“Yes, Alexander, you see… I’ve talked about the flowers and the decoration and everything… What about you? What do _you_ want?”

 

“Honestly?” Alec whispered, smile turning fond with adoration as he looked intently into his lover’s eyes. “I just want to be able to call you my husband as soon as possible.” Magnus gasped by hearing that statement, tears easily forming in his eyes. He gulped and bit his lip, but nothing could stop those tears from streaming down his face. Alec brought his hand to the man’s cheeks, eyes wide with surprise and worry. “Why are you crying?! Did… Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No, no, quite the opposite,” Magnus laid his head on Alec’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. “It’s just – You _can’t_ say sweet things like that and expect me _not_ to cry!”

 

Tears formed on the Shadowhunter’s own eyes, a sappy smile on his face. “I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”

 

“ _Lightwood-Bane_?”

 

“Well, yeah… We’re getting married so I figured you’d take my last name, but still keep yours.”

 

“So, we’d be the Lightwood-Bane family?”

 

Alec sighed happily. “That sounds amazing.”

 

“It does,” Magnus smiled at his fiancé with _so much_ tenderness. “I love you, too, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! What did you think? Kudos and comments are appreciated and you don't need an account to give kudos <3
> 
> Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3 - come give me a follow :P
> 
> PS: I'm planning a /big/ Malec fanfic (soulmate AU) - stay tuned *wink wink*
> 
> May the Angel be with you,  
> Danny.


End file.
